Many individuals have medical impairments, injuries, or other physical limitations that make difficult to bend over, sit and bend over simultaneously, or otherwise reach their shoes. The device herein is useful for anyone who may desire to put on their shoes with a shoehorn in a standing position or a sitting position without having to bend forward. The device may be particularly useful for people with physical conditions, impairments, or disabilities that make bending over or otherwise reaching for their shoes difficult.